


Let His Reign Burn

by kestiscroft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Maulsoka, Mustafar (Star Wars), Order 66, Polis Massa, Set During Revenge of the Sith, Takodana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiscroft/pseuds/kestiscroft
Summary: Maul and Ahsoka are on the trail of changing the fate of the galaxy, but are always one step behind.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 109
Kudos: 239





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer// Thank you all for being responsible shipper trash with me, and respecting that Ahsoka is young rn but an alliance with Maul would be great until she is of age and something romantic could happen if she wishes as a mature adult. We Maulsoka's do not condone to anything romantic when she is a child.

Explosions continued to reign on the surface of Sundari as the gunship flew away. The other clones were cleaning out the rest of Maul’s enforcers. Ahsoka’s heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn’t believe that she had done it. Darth Maul, one of the most feared men in the galaxy, who had defeated and even killed Jedi. But the one to have finally captured him was _her._ The girl who wasn’t even a real Jedi anymore.

Ahsoka didn’t know what to think anymore. Everything she had ever know was now turned on its head. What if Maul was right? He said that Anakin was to turn to the dark side. That couldn’t possibly be true. She knew Anakin. He was her mentor, her _friend_. Attachment was not allowed for Jedi, but Ahsoka knew that he cared for others. For Padme, Obi-Wan, and for her. There was no possibility that Anakin would throw all that away for power. He was the Chosen One after all. He was meant to destroy the Sith.

She just needed to relax. Maul was in custody and they were back on their way to Coruscant. While Ahsoka was not confident in the Jedi Council, they were still the best option to give Maul to. Her wouldn't be her problem after that. Bo-Katan’s people would be free, that was the only thing that mattered. Not her pride. She kept reminding herself that she was doing the right thing, in another attempt to calm down. It didn’t work.

It was hard for her to stay calm when there was a former Sith Lord strung up at her feet. He was still knocked out. In that sewer had been the first time that she had fully seen him. When she had fought him, he looked so terrifying. But now, tied up and restrained… he just looked sad. She would have never thought she’d see that.

The back of the gunship was completely empty except for the two of them. All the other men were upfront, including Rex. He refused to fly on a different ship than her. He was always good about watching her back.

Maul’s lightsaber also rested in her lap. She had managed to snag it before it tumbled to the surface. Her own lightsabers had been lost. She didn’t know why she had grabbed it. It was just a feeling she had. Now, as it was in her hands, she understood why. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes she could feel things through the force on objects. Maul’s lightsaber had been crying out to her. She needed to know what secrets were behind it.

Her heart ached as she held it. She felt all the death that this weapon had caused. She also felt Maul’s pain. The death of his people and of his brother still haunted him. It tore him apart. There was something else too.

Ahsoka felt a power surge through her. She stood and found herself igniting the saber. The red light illuminated the back of the gunship. The men up front didn’t pay attention to her. They trusted her ability to watch Maul, and they were too busy fighting off the other enforcers.

It felt good. It almost felt like she was holding pure rage in her hand. She twirled the saber, getting a feel for it. Then that powerful feeling faded as quickly as it came. The saber burned into her hand.

A vision flashed through her mind and Ahsoka stood paralyzed. A man with a red lightsaber was moving to strike her down. Except it wasn’t Maul, it was a man she’d never seen before. His face was shrouded by a mask and his breaths sounded like they could level mountains. This man would be the one to destroy all that was good in the galaxy. The Republic, the Jedi, and even her. This is the man that would be her doom. The worst part was she knew exactly who he was. She just wouldn't let herself admit it.

Ahsoka gasped when the vision passed. The saber disengaged and clattered onto the floor. She checked her hand for burn marks but there were none. It had all been in her head.

“See something you didn’t like, Lady Tano?”

Ahsoka looked over to see Maul propped up against the wall, fully awake. Except he didn’t have a satisfied smirk like she thought, he looked miserable. For some reason, her cheeks were red. She didn’t like that he had seen her at such a vulnerable moment.

“It was nothing.” She spat.

His eyes studied her. “It felt good though didn’t it? You felt powerful?”

Ahsoka shook her head and clipped the saber back to her belt. She sat back down on a crate next to him. Igniting that red blade had given her a sense of power, she wasn’t going to admit that to him though. “It felt wrong. I don’t know how you use that thing.”

“You also saw something.” He said. It wasn’t a questions it was a statement. It was easy for him to tell.

“Yes. Whatever I saw, I don’t know if it will come to be. But I won’t let it happen. I will not.” Once all of this was over, she would go straight to Anakin. She would tell him to run far away, away from the war and away from everything. Hiding was not the most noble thing but at least he would be safe from this Darth Sidious.

Maul hummed. “That is a dangerous way to think, child. You cannot change destiny. Skywalker’s fate is now set in stone.”

“Didn’t you plan this whole war to bring Anakin here? To change his destiny?”

“I did not want to change his destiny. I wanted to kill him! It is too late for him to come back now. Surely you have felt it.”

“You lie. There is still light in Anakin. I can feel it. I will not let you manipulate me.”

The truth was, she couldn't feel Anakin at all. She couldn't feel light, dark, or his death. He was just gone. Through the force it felt as if he never existed.

Maul hissed. “Then you are a greater fool than I thought. We need to get off this ship, away from these _clones_ …”

Ahsoka had started wonder what he meant by that. But she stopped the train of thought quickly. The clones were her allies and her friends. They had her face painted on their helmets. Maul was just trying to get a rise out of her. She wasn’t going to give into it.

“No, the only thing that’s going to happen is you’ll be delivered to the Jedi. What they do with you isn’t my problem. Bo-Katan’s people are free from your rule. That is the _only_ thing that matters to me.”

Maul shook his head. “We shall see…”

He slowly curled in on himself and didn’t speak for the rest of the ride to the attack cruiser. That look of fear came back. 

When they docked Ahsoka grabbed his arm and yanked him to his metallic feet. Rex came back to check on her.

“He didn’t give ya’ any trouble, did he?” Rex asked.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. Besides, he’s only half a Sith.”

Rex and Ahsoka burst into laughter. Some things never changed. She heard Maul groan and he rolled his eyes. Good, she thought. He deserved to be humbled.

“I won’t be meeting you on the bridge after. I’m going to keep an eye on him. Master Kenobi said he’s a slippery one. I need to make sure he won’t slip away again.” She jabbed Maul in the back to get her point across. He hissed in response.

“Sure thing, commander. Good luck.” With a nod, Rex left her alone. 

It was only her and Maul now. Her hand rested on his back as they walked. Every clone they passed stood at attention for her. Maul was wrong. The clones respected her; they would not turn on her. When they rounded the corner to the cell block, he ran his mouth again.

“You foolish child, you brought us onto a ship with even more clones. You’ve dammed us both.”

Ahsoka shoved him into a cell. A red ray shield quickly separated the two of them. “Sit tight Maul.”

He banged his fist on the wall. “You don’t know what you’ve done! Let me out of here Tano! We’re both going to burn.” Fear grew in his eyes. he looked like an animal trapped into a corner.

 _“You’re going to burn…_ ”


	2. Old Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ima put this at the beginning of each chapter so any antis can piss off) Disclaimer// Thank you all for being responsible shipper trash with me, and respecting that Ahsoka is young rn but an alliance with Maul would be great until she is of age and something romantic could happen if she wishes as a mature adult. We Maulsoka's do not condone to anything romantic when she is a child.

Maul’s words rung in her ears. He had told her that several times today, but there was something about it this time that made a chill run down her spine. He wore her down a little more each time he spoke. She wouldn’t let him break her this easily.

“Just be quiet. We’ll be on Coruscant soon.”

With the wave of her hand she sealed the cell block behind them. No one would be getting in here unless she wanted them to. Maul would not be getting out either. Master Kenobi had been right, he was hard to kill. The thought of Obi-Wan made her realize she should contact him and inform him of the good news.

She pulled out her holo-device. “Master Kenobi can you hear me?”

Maul’s head perked up when she said the name. She heard him hiss as well. Moments later a disgruntled Obi-Wan appeared.

“Master Kenobi.” She said.

“What is it Ahsoka? I’m kind of in the middle of something. Did you capture Maul?”

Ahsoka stepped towards the cell and held out the holo-device so Obi-Wan could get a good look. “See for yourself.”

A snarl formed on Maul’s face. He really did hate Obi-Wan. She didn’t want to think about what he would have tried to do if Obi-Wan and Anakin had showed up on Mandalore. Maul and Obi-Wan just started at each other through the hologram, for what felt like forever. Ahsoka would never fully understand their weird rivalry and how far it extended. 

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. “Well Maul it’s refreshing to see you finally captured. Who knew all it took was Ahsoka to bring you to justice? She really is the best of us all.”

Ahsoka had to fight a smile from forming. She didn’t feel bad about snapping at Obi-Wan in person. What she said was necessary. She did miss when things were good though. She missed the times when it was her, Anakin, and Obi-Wan against the galaxy.

“Yes… well no matter how valiantly Lady Tano fought, it doesn’t change the fact that you are a coward Kenobi. You should have come to face me yourself.”

“Well contrary to your belief, I have bigger things to attend to. And seeing you captured confirms I made the right choice.” Obi-Wan said.

Maul clenched his fists. “By bigger things you mean General Grievous? You insult me Kenobi. That _droid_ is not even close to the adversary I am, and you know it.”

She though those two fought like an old married couple. Ahsoka almost felt like rolling her eyes. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to let them talk. They’d be back to Coruscant before they were finished arguing.

Maul continued. “You did not come to Mandalore like I had intended. I fear that you are in great danger. It’s a shame, I wanted to kill you myself. But you soon you will meet a fate worse than death… I have sensed it. If I were you, I would stay away from that padawan of yours.”

A confused look crossed over Obi-Wan’s face. “What do you mean by that? If you know something Maul you should say it. Better to tell us now that have it pulled from you by the Jedi Council later.”

Maul shook his head. “There is so much that you don’t know Kenobi. You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. Just be warned, Darth Sidious’s plan will come into action very soon. Even though my revenge will never be satisfied, just know that you have been a worthy adversary, Kenobi.”

“I don’t know how you got this delusion in your head, but we will discuss this more when I return to the Jedi Council. You’re not to slip away this time.” He turned his attention back to Ahsoka. “Be sure he doesn’t escape. I’m on Utapau. The people here are being held captive. I’m going to engage General Grievous. Hopefully, we can bring this war to an end. I will meet you at the Jedi Temple when it’s all over.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Good luck Obi-Wan. See you soon.”

She turned off the commlink. Her brain was telling her that she would see him on the Jedi Temple but deep down she had the feeling that would be the last time they spoke. She just hoped that feeling was wrong.

“Well, you two are certainly sweet on another another.”

He scoffed. “You wouldn’t understand, child.”

She stepped towards the cell. “You keep calling me that, but this _child_ bested you in combat.”

“You were merely lucky.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.” She shrugged. She shouldn’t let what happened go to her head. It had been luck. If they hadn’t been up in those rafters, her fate might have been different. Still, Maul was in custody and that was all that mattered.

Ahsoka sat on the floor with her legs crossed and closed her eyes. She was going to do her best to meditate until they arrived at the temple. It always helped her clear her head and gain focus. She reached out with the force, doing her best to heal her connection with it. Before saving Trace and Rafa multiple times, she hadn’t used the force at all since the temple. At the time it just hadn’t felt right. She just didn’t want to act like a Jedi. She kind of missed those two women, as annoying as they were at times. In the end though, they taught her a lot. They taught her perspective and what the Jedi looked like to outsiders.

Now, she didn’t now what she was. She didn’t consider herself a Jedi, she didn’t want to be. But she wasn’t going to use the dark side either. She was just somewhere in the middle.

“What did you see earlier?”

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Maul seated in a similar position inside his cell. She couldn’t tell if he was mocking her or trying to get through to her again. It was most likely the later. He didn’t seem like the joking type, and even Sith knew the importance of meditating.

“It doesn’t matter what I saw.” She spat.

“It does. You know what’s coming, don’t you? You felt something Tano. I know you did.”

Ahsoka sighed. She had a feeling that he wasn’t going to give this up. She might as well indulge it a little. “Yes, I felt something. I… I felt myself die.”

“Are you afraid to die, Ahsoka?” 

Her head perked slightly. That was one of the few times he had said her actual name, not _child_ or _Lady Tano_. She kind of liked the sound of her real name coming from him. 

Death was not something she feared. She’d almost died many times. She almost died today when she was dangling off the rafters. None of those times had she been afraid. It’s because she had been doing it for a purpose. There was always some mission, some goal. It was only the times where there was no clear path that she was afraid.

When she had been accused for Letta’s murder and the Temple bombing, she had been so afraid. There had been no path and no one to guide her. Even Anakin during that time had been useless to her. She had no one but herself now. This path she was on now, scared her too.

“No, I am not afraid to die. I’m afraid of becoming like you.”

Maul made a face of disgust. “And might I ask, what is so wrong about me?”

Ahsoka thought of so many things. He was a murderer, a criminal, a dictator, a dark side user, and a former Sith. There were many things that were wrong with Maul, but those weren't the things that bothered her the most.

Her nose scrunched up in anger. “You are incapable of change. Whatever happens in the galaxy, you will always be seeking power and revenge. Even if it ends up killing you. That must be a sad way to live.”

“And who killed you in your vision? Skywalker?”

She left her meditative state and stomped towards him. “He didn’t!”

Except he did. Whatever man had been in that vision, it was Anakin. She didn’t know how that was possible. But she could only deny it to everyone else for so long.

“You have allowed your feelings for him to cloud your judgement. What is he to you? A master, comrade? A brother?” Maul gauged her reaction. He had been right on target. “Ah, you think of him as a brother, as family. I had a brother once. I cared for him and he was taken from me by _Sidious_. I offered you my hand with help defeating him. Why didn’t you take it?”

The feeling from holding his lightsaber came back with full force. “I didn’t take your hand because that was not the way. Sidious will not be defeated through the dark side and I will not be a part of that. His fall will come another way. And… when I had that vision, I could feel the loss of your people. I’m sorry…”

Maul looked surprised. It was probably one of the first time someone had showed him empathy in a long time. Ahsoka was also surprised herself. He looked like he didn’t know what to say, so he nodded in response.

A knock on the door caught both of their attention. Ahsoka gave him a look before cautiously walking over to the door. She opened it to find a friend.

“Jesse.” She smiled.

There was a long paused before he spoke. Ahsoka had a flash of fear that something was wrong. It quickly passed when he removed his helmet.

“Commander.” He smiled back.

“Do you need something from me, Jesse?” She asked.

“No sir, I just wanted to get a glimpse of that ugly bastard captured.”

Ahsoka smirked and stepped aside. “Take a look for yourself.”

Jesse walked over to the cell. He looked Maul up and down. “Not so tough without that saber of yours huh?”

Maul let out another growl, for what was about the tenth time today.

“You are a fool for letting this _thing_ in here. Don’t worry Lady Tano, I will take care of it.” He reached his arm out and began to choke Jesse with the force.

“Jesse!” Ahsoka extended her arm as well and used all her might to shove Maul. He flew back in his cell. His head slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground in a heap.

She bent down to help her friend. “You should get out of here. Go see a medic.”

Jesse groaned. “Yes sir. I’m sorry I came here.”

“It’s okay… Just go get some help.”

“Yes sir.” Jesse quickly exited the cell block, leaving the door open behind him.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak but she felt something. It was a disturbance in the force. She collapsed to her hands and knees. It was as if not thousands, but one voice suddenly cried out in terror but was then suddenly silenced. The cry was loud enough to reach across the entire galaxy. It would be one that would change the entire fate of the galaxy. It had to be the most excruciating pain she had ever felt. She felt like she might burst into flames. And amongst it all, her heart broke. It was too late to change anything now.

“Anakin! No…”

Tears stuck to her face. It was too late now. Her greatest friend and mentor was gone. Her _brother_ was gone. She had loved him, but she had never got the chance to tell him. Now she never would. He had fallen to the dark side.

She glanced over to the cell to see Maul on the floor with his hands pressed to his temples. He felt it too.

Amongst the pain in her head, Ahsoka managed to overhear something from the hallway. Another moment that would change her world forever.

“ _Execute Order 66_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are still enjoying this. Ofc I had to write Maul x Obi-Wan one last time. He had to say goodbye to his one true nemesis. And Order 66 is next chapter. So, haha hope y'all are ready for your hearts to be ripped out.
> 
> Also, if you'd like please follow me on tumblr: punisherpage. I also have a cosplay page on insta: crowecosplay. I'd really appreciate if you'd follow :) I do star wars cosplays and I am planning on doing an Ahsoka cosplay. And my ko-fi is: https://ko-fi.com/crowecosplay Don't feel obligated do any of these things. But if you feel compelled to do so pls support me in these ways.
> 
> Beside my self-promotion. I hope you guys still like the story. Pls leave a comment. Thanks for reading. You all are awesome!


	3. Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can get out of this together, but only together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer// Thank you all for being responsible shipper trash with me, and respecting that Ahsoka is young rn but an alliance with Maul would be great until she is of age and something romantic could happen if she wishes as a mature adult. We Maulsoka's do not condone to anything romantic when she is a child.
> 
> Also I know the new episode is out tomorrow, so this fic is deviating from the original canon. Hope you enjoy :)

Ahsoka felt another pang in her chest. Something worse was happening. She quickly got to her feet and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked over to see Maul on his feet as well.

“Tano, get me out of here!”

She raised her hand to silence him. “Just wait.”

The dark side of the force felt strong now. It wasn’t coming from Maul though; it was all around her. She slowly stepped towards the hallway. Another voice came from outside.

“ _It will be done my Lord_.”

Moments later Jesse appeared in the doorway. His helmet was back on but something else was different. He didn’t seem like himself.

“Did you need something else, trooper?”

It was hard for her to gauge his reaction under the helmet. But it almost seemed like there was conflict within him. He stood still but his hands fidgeted at his weapon. He glanced down to the double-bladed saber hanging from her belt.

“Jedi.” He hissed.

Jesse raised his blaster towards her. He was going to kill her.

“No!” Ahsoka reached out with the force, slamming him into the wall. 

“Jesse what are you doing!”

He gave no response. Whatever was happened it was out of his control, and it broke her heart. Gone was the jokester who always used to brighten her day. Gone was her friend and in its place was truly a mindless _clone._

Ahsoka couldn’t hold him back anymore. The trooper got his hands on his weapon. Ahsoka was just as quick to draw her ‘own’ weapon. She ignited the double blades as soon as the blaster shots went off. One after another, he continued to fire not relenting in his attack. The blasters bounced around the cell block. A few even came straight for Maul. The shots disintegrated into the ray shield.

“Stand down soldier!” She shouted.

He managed to get one more shot towards her before he was lifted into the air. His rifle fell from his hands and he clutched at his throat. Ahsoka turned to see Maul once again choking the life out of him. 

Maul was killing one of her comrades. She should have tried to save him. The saddest thing was though, she didn’t do a thing to stop it. She simply clipped the saber back to her belt. Maul continued to choke Jesse until sparks flew from his helmet. He released Jesse, and the trooper collapsed to the ground.

Ahsoka wasted no time rushing to his side. She kicked the blaster away and removed his helmet. In the helmet was a large smoldering mark, right where her likeness had been. The burn mark also extended down the side of his face. There was no way that he would survive that.

“Jesse can you hear me?”

He blinked multiple times before focusing on her. “Commander is that you?”

“I’m here. What happened? You attacked me.”

He groaned. Tears ran down his face. “Fiv… Fives was right. There’s something wrong with all of us. Tell Rex I-“

Jesse couldn’t get the words out before he froze, and his head fell backwards. He was dead. Ahsoka let out a strangled cry. Why was this happening? She didn’t understand.

“Goodbye brother.” She gently closed his eyelids.

She stood and approached Maul. “You shouldn’t have killed him.”

He scoffed. “He would have killed you in return. What I have predicted has come to pass. You have seen it with your own eyes. I can help you get out of this.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath. Everything Maul had said was correct. “If I let you out, you’re going to attack me again aren’t you?”

“I am the least of your worries right now. We can get out of this together, _but only together_. Set me free, Tano.”

She weighed her options. The last thing she wanted to do was co-operate with Maul but there was no other choice. He hadn’t given her a reason to distrust him since they got on the ship. He had told her the truth back in that throne room.

“You try to attack me or leave without me; I’ll kill you myself. Like you said, I’m not a Jedi anymore. I don’t have such weaknesses.” She pressed the button outside the cell and the ray shield dropped.

Alarms began to blare throughout the ship. Every light turned red and began to flash. “Crap.” She hissed. Every clone on the ship would know where they were.

Maul bounded out of his cell. “Give me my saber.”

Ahsoka snatched it off her belt, gripping it tight. Even though she let him free, she didn’t trust him fully. She didn't know if she would ever be able to.

“No! It stays with me.”

His hand clenched into a fist. “You barely know how to wield it. If you want to stay alive you will hand it over.

“Not going to happen. Now are you coming or not?”

After moments of deliberation Maul gave in without any more complaints. They both sprinted out the door side by side. The lights continued to flash in the hallway. 

“We need to get to a ship. Which way?” Maul asked.

Ahsoka reached out with her feelings. She could sense troopers coming their way. There had to be at least ten troopers. There was something else. Something warm and friendly.

“We need to get to Rex.”

Maul snatched her arm. She collided into him and did her best to push away. His grip stayed firm. “The Clones are gone, don’t you understand! We need to leave, _now_.”

“I can feel him! He is still good I know it! Please help me…” She begged.

She could feel the conflict inside him. It was foolish of her to want to save Rex. She knew she should just kill Maul and save herself. That would be the smart path. But she had grown attachments of her own. She couldn’t leave here without knowing what happened to her friend. It was the worst decision she could make, but she knew she wouldn’t be doing it alone. It was like Maul said: they could make it together, but they could only make it together.

“Fine. But if he has turned, we are dispatching him and leaving.” He hissed and released her arm.

“Let’s get to the bridge.” She said. The pair sprinted down the corridor. It wasn’t long until they came face to face with more troopers. Ahsoka ignited the saber blocking the blaster bolts that came their way. Maul stood behind her, deflecting stray blasts with the force.

“You’ve led us right into a trap! Any more great ideas Tano?”

Ahsoka deflected a bolt before it clipped his foot. He didn't seem too grateful. “I’m working on it!”

Another trooper rounded the corner… holding a rotary cannon.

“Get back!” She shoved Maul to the far side of the wall. She dived behind a pillar on the opposite side.

“Let’s get em’ boys!” One clone shouted.

The cannon went off, covering the entire corridor in blaster bolts. She couldn’t deflect them all for them to make an escape.

“They’ve got us pinned!” She glanced over to see that Maul was under cover as well. He didn’t look panicked like her though, he was enraged.

“Give it to me.”

He didn’t need to explain further. Putting a weapon in his hands was the worst idea she could think of. But he was right. He was more experienced with a double-bladed saber. And Ahsoka didn’t think she could kill any of her fallen brothers.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” She whispered. Ahsoka launched the saber across the corridor, through enemy fire. It landed gracefully in his hands. A grin formed on his face when he ignited it.

Maul looked like he had truly come alive. Even more so when they had fought in the throne room. Then, he had not wanted to kill her but for her to join him. Now, he was not holding back. He bounded forwards into enemy fire. 

Ahsoka watched as he went after the clone with the rotary cannon first. It all happened so fast. The clone’s head went flying in the opposite direction and the cannon hit the floor. Two more clones quickly received the same treatment. Ahsoka sprinted from her hiding spot. She made it just in time before one clone could get to him. She tackled the clone and slammed her fist into his helmet. It only took one hit to shatter the exterior. The pieces implanted into his face.

The blaster fire stopped. Ahsoka felt her breathing hitch. There was blood on her hands. She had killed that man without a thought to save Maul. She heard him walk over to her. His clothes were stained in blood as well.

He offered his hand to help stand. She swatted it away. Even if it was an innocent gesture, she was never going to take his hand, in any context.

“Where’s your Captain?”

Ahsoka reached out once more searching for him. “This way.”

They sprinted until they reached the entrance of the bridge. Across the room she could see his white and blue helmet. “Look…”

Maul snatched her arm again before she could finish. Her heart leaped in her chest. He shoved her up behind a column and covered her mouth with his hand. He shushed her. She could hear troopers coming down the hall. 

It wasn’t until now that she realized that Maul wasn’t much taller than her. She was used to Obi-Wan and Anakin towering over her. But she and Maul were almost the same height. It was kind of nice. It made her feel less like a child and more like a comrade. Even though, compared to Maul she was still a child. She also realized how close they were, too damn close. She could even feel the metal from his hips. It must be terrible to live like that. She didn't think that she could. No wonder he hated Ob-Wan.

After what felt like forever of being pressed up against Maul; the troopers sprinted past them, completely unaware of their presence. Their eyes had remained locked on with one another’s. He finally removed his hand from her mouth.

“Maybe we should…” Ahsoka said.

Maul quickly released her. They didn’t need to discuss what just happened. Ahsoka sprinted onto the bridge only to find that Rex’s helmet wasn’t attached to him. She picked it up off the ground. There were no cracks or blaster holes in it. He wasn’t attacked, he had taken it off.

She turned to show Maul when she was tackled to the ground.

“Rex!”

His hands managed to wrap around her throat. From the corner of her eye she could see Maul sprinting towards her.

“Wait!” She shouted.

With the flick of her hand, Rex was thrown off her. His body slammed into the closest wall. No, she thought. Not him too… If Rex has truly turned, she couldn’t kill him… she couldn’t. She kicked his blaster away and bent down.

“Rex? It’s Ahsoka.” He didn’t respond. She could sense that something was wrong with Rex, but he wasn’t _evil_. There was just something a bit off.

She could hear more clones coming towards them. Maul had already drawn his saber, shielding her from the gunfire.

“Tano! Decide, kill him or take him with us. We need to leave!” Maul shouted. He continued to block every blaster coming their way. He wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer though.

“Just give me a minute!”

Ahsoka reached out with everything she had. She searched for something inside his head. Jesse had a hole blown in the left side of his head when he died. That was the key to all this. She tapped into a power deep within herself, tuning out the clones, Maul, and even her fear. This had to be one of them most important things she'd ever done. Saving Rex would change everything.

She searched until she found the root of this evil. She sent a surge in the force towards it. Sparks flew from Rex’s head and he slumped over. A small trickle of blood ran down his head. That had been it. She bent down to check his pulse. He was alive, but barely. She put his helmet back on and threw his body over her shoulders.

“Let’s go!” Maul charged forward and dispatched the other clones. 

Ahsoka grunted as Rex’s limp body lay over her shoulders. If he’d been awake and himself, she’d crack a joke about how much weight he had gained. But right now, she just wanted to get him to safety. She would drag Rex off this ship if she had to. There was no scenario where she leaves him behind

“This way!”

Ahsoka and Maul made a break for the hangar. Every clone they encountered; Maul killed. Ahsoka’s breath grew heavier with each step, but she maintained her grip on Rex. They were going to survive this, together.

In the hangar they found a small cruiser. Only big enough for about two people, three maybe. It would have to work.

Ahsoka slowed and took Rex off her shoulders. “Get him of the ship and start the engines. I have to take out the tractor beam.”

“I don’t think…”

“Just trust me! If I don’t take it out, we’ll never escape.”

Maul groaned and threw Rex over his shoulder. He also placed the saber back in her hands. “Good luck.” He whispered. It felt endearing and it was almost a goodbye. 

He sprinted onto the ship with Rex. Ahsoka dashed towards the control room. More clones entered the hangar, firing at her once more. She deflected each bolt as she sprinted. She dove headfirst through the door, breaking it off it hinges. There were about a million controls. At one time she knew what each button and switch meant. 

Anakin had always told her: “ _The best soldier always knows her ship and everything on it. It gives her the best advantage in an attack and in the event of an escape_.”

Those words of advice had long slipped her mind. It was a good thing she didn’t need it. Ahsoka tapped into her rage and slashed through every single console. Shards of metal and sparks flew across the room. When she was done nothing worked in that control room. No one would stop their escape. She almost felt proud of herself for the destruction before her.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention. Troopers stormed in with their weapons raised.

“Drop it Jedi!” They were giving her the chance to surrender. If she did, she would most likely be delivered to Sidious. That wasn’t going to happen.

“Troopers snap out of it! You’re being controlled! I am not your enemy.”

They didn’t listen to her, there was no point. Before the clones could shoot her down, she heard something. It was a message through the force meant only for her.

‘ _Duck_.’

Ahsoka dropped to the floor and covered her ears. A hail of blaster bolts reined across the control room. It engulfed the room in a bright red light. When she heard the firing stop, she stood to see every trooper riddled with holes. They were all dead. She saw Maul in the pilot’s seat of the cruiser. He had saved her life, again.

“Seems like you needed my help yet again, Lady Tano.” Maul shouted.

A small smile formed on her face but then quickly disappeared. Maybe Maul wasn’t to bad of an ally, despite the circumstances.

“Let’s get off this damn ship.” He said.

The ramp to the ship lowered. Ahsoka clipped the saber to her belt and leaped out the broken window. She landed on the ramp with ease. She saw Rex bounded to the wall with a bandage over his head. At least he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Took you long enough.” She said.

She strapped herself in. As Maul pulled away, the Republic Gunship opened fire on them. Not again. At least the tractor beam was out of commission. Maul frantically began to enter coordinates.

“Where are we going?”

Maul took a deep breath. “Anywhere but here!”

Ahsoka got one last look at the gunship before they jumped to lightspeed. An explosion came from the bridge. At least Rex was safe with her. The sight of it quickly disappeared as they entered the hyperspace tunnel. Ahsoka’s heart broke. Everything she knew was gone. The clones were lifeless killing machines, the Republic was in control of a Sith Lord, and her greatest friend had turned to the dark side.

Rex was out cold and the only person she had in the world right now was Maul. He had been right, they made it by working together. But even though they survived, it didn't fell like succeeded at anything. Ahsoka couldn’t stop tears from coming. She let out a sob.

“It’s my fault… It’s all my fault.” She cried.

Maul said nothing and left her be. He had sensed her pain. Any force sensitive being felt the darkness that loomed. Ahsoka couldn’t help but blame herself. He had been right all along and if she had just listened this wouldn't have happened. _The galaxy was now re-made, and there was nothing she could do to change it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying it. I know tomorrow the episode is gonna break all our hearts so I figured I'd give you a non-canon version of Order 66 to make you pre-sad😂😭  
> I'm not so great at writing action scenes, I'm still learning. So please be gentle with me. Hope you all liked the team up. There was one line that Ahsoka said to Maul that I stole from Anakin when he told admiral trench, "I don't have such weaknesses." I just thought that would be a cool way to show that even though they're apart they are always connected.  
> As far as the inhibitor chips go, I know they're more organic, but for the sake of this fic it's a more electronic chip and Ahsoka basically used to force to destroy Rex's chip.  
> Also I know I said there's no romance in this fic until wayyy later on and that is true, I just couldn't help myself throwing some cute tropes in. So sue me lol.
> 
> If you liked it at all please, please, please leave a quick comment. It just takes me a long time to get updates out usually and I worked hard on this chapter. I just want to know if y'all like it so I can keep writing.
> 
> To those who are still reading thank you so much. Y'all are awesome. Please social distance if you got out and stay safe❤ you can reach me on tumblr at: punisherpage


	4. The Republic Has Fallen

The ship was cold. Ahsoka didn’t know if it was the tears that stained her body or the deep pull of space. Either way it didn’t matter. Ahsoka felt… _broken_. Her head had stayed buried in her knees the whole time they were in the hyperspace tunnel. Maul hadn’t spoken at all. That was the only relief she felt right now. She didn’t need to hear, ‘I told you so.’

It wasn’t until something hit the ship that her head perked up. They were in an asteroid field, very deep in the field. There were rocks in every which way she looked. The ship would be flattened by now if the ship wasn’t parked on one of the rocks themselves. It was a perfect hiding spot. Even if any clones had followed them, they wouldn’t be found.

They could be anywhere in the galaxy right now. It was her own fault. She was too caught up in her own grief to focus on anything else. There were still tears on her cheeks, she wiped them away. There would be another time for that, but right now she needed to get back on track, whatever that meant.

The saber was still clipped to her belt. That was a good sign. At least Maul hadn’t snatched it away from her. Her unlikely ally wasn’t in the cockpit either. A pang of fear came up that maybe he was going to try to attack her. But the though quickly passed when she realized that if he wanted to kill her, he would have done it while she was sobbing her eyes out. It was hard to shake her distrust of him. After all, he was a Sith Lord once. They aren’t to be trusted.

She slowly began to search the ship. It was larger than she originally thought. The stress of their escape had clouded her judgement, in more ways than one. Her rescue of Rex had almost gotten them both killed. It had been worth it though. She would have rather died than left him behind without knowing.

The entire ship was dim, but it didn’t take her long to find the small spaced quarters. Maul was sprawled out on one of the cots. One metallic leg was propped up on the wall, and the other hung off the side of the bed. Ahsoka found herself looking away. She didn’t know why because it’s not like he had _anything_ down there. His legs had been cut off after all. 

The thought of men in _that_ way, always made her uncomfortable. It wasn’t the Jedi training that made her think that though, it’s just how she was. The only time her mind had slipped into thoughts like that was with Lux. She thought about him often, even though he hadn’t been kind to her at times. Still, she wondered if he survived all this. He had joined the senate before the fall. Senators who oppose Sidious would probably be slain as well. It’d be a miracle if he survived.

Maul though, seemed too comfortable for what that had just went through. He held some rounded contraption. He methodically threw it into the air then caught it with one hand, over and over. He didn’t even meet her eyes to acknowledge her presence.

“Ah Lady Tano, done crying over your fallen brethren yet?” Of course, he went straight to mocking her. Any care that might have been in his voice during their escape was gone.

With the flick of her wrist, the contraption flew from his hands and smashed into the wall. It fell to the ground in pieces. Maul shot up from the cot.

“Don’t be angry at me. I told you everything that was going to happen. Yet, you chose not to trust me. All that has happened now, is on you…”

Ahsoka let out a huff. “I don’t need to hear this right now.”

“You do need to hear this! The Republic has fallen. Your precious Jedi are gone! The sooner you accept that, the easier this will be for the both of us.”

“So, there’s an _us_ now?” She spat.

He stood up and approached her. Even though they were the same height, he still did an impressive job at intimidation. “You freed me from my capture, and we escaped together. For right now, there’s an us.”

“Let me make this clear, just because we worked together doesn’t mean that we are some team. That’s never going to happen.”

“What are you going to do, bring me to justice?”

A part of her wanted to step closer and get in his face. She could easily punch him in the face and send him flying. But she didn’t. The rage quickly passed. She was left with her brokenness again. 

She sighed. “No, I don’t see the point in that now. I’m just surprised you haven’t jettisoned me out the airlock yet. You survived. You have no other use for me. So why let me live?”

The look on Maul’s face surprised her. He looked as if he was _hurt_ by her words. That wasn’t possible though. It all had to be some trick. Maul wasn’t capable of feeling anything, except anger and probably revenge.

“Don’t forget Tano that I asked for your help the moment we met. If I had any desire to betray you, I would have done so already.” He said.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth. He did have a point. He could have just left her once he was onboard the ship. But instead he saved her life and gunned down those clones. It didn’t make them friends though.

“Did you kill Rex?”

Maul scoffed. “No, your _clone_ is fine. He’s bounded up in the back. But do know that if he turns on us, I will kill him with the swiftest stroke.”

“Just know that the same goes for you. When the time comes that you decide to go back to your old ways, and you will… I won’t hesitate in killing you. I might even enjoy shutting you up.” Her hand drifted to the saber clipped to her belt. It had felt good to wield. The red blade gave her some feeling of power. 

“Keep talking like that, you might as well be a Sith.” He said. He collapsed back onto the cot. The hurt look in his eyes was gone.

What he said cut her deep. She knew she wasn’t a Jedi anymore, but that didn’t mean that she had to go dark. There had to be some middle ground and she was determined to find it. That wasn’t her most pressing issue though. That could be dealt with another time.

She pointed at him. “Stay put. I’ll figure out what the next move is.”

Ahsoka picked up something off the shelf that looked like a training droid and tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand. A small smile formed on his lips. He resumed his methodical throwing. A part of her wanted to smile in return, despite the things she told him. 

Seeing Maul throw the training droid made her think of Anakin. Except when he was frustrated or bored, he would tinker with things. It was simple and a detachment from the force. It also made her realize something, no matter where they’re from or who they serve, all men had the same tell. They all needed distractions when things got tough. She didn't know if that fact would ever be useful to her, but there was no harm in knowing.

The training droid at least would keep him occupied for a while. Ahsoka headed towards the back of the ship where she last saw Rex. She found him bounded to the same pole. Except there was a bandage wrapped around his head. She had noticed it before, but it still shocked her. Why would Maul do this? He had no reason to help him. It’d be beneficial for him if Rex died. 

Maybe he wanted Ahsoka to trust him. That would line up with his other actions. He had come back for her when she shut down the tractor beam and even let her keep _his_ saber. Maybe she shouldn’t be so cruel to him.

Ahsoka bent down and cradled Rex’s face. “Rex?”

He was breathing but gave her no other response. He probably just needed rest. She wanted to unbind him and go lay him in a cot. But that wasn’t a good idea. She still wasn’t sure if shorting the chip had fully worked. He could still not be himself. It would be better if he remained bounded, even though it broke her heart.

She had told Maul that she would figure out their next move. So, that’s what she was going to do. Anyone in the Grand Army of the Republic was out of the question. Senators were either dead or loyal to Palpatine. All the Jedi were dead… She knew exactly who to contact.

After setting it to the right frequency, the holo device displayed none other than Bo-Katan Kryze. Her helmet was nowhere to be seen. There were blaster marks in her armor. It looked as if she was squatted behind some crate.

“Bo-Katan! Are you alright?”

Bo drew her blasters. “Ahsoka! The clones rebelled against us. I knew we couldn’t trust the Republic!”

So, it truly was everywhere. Every single clone had that chip in them. There was nothing Ahsoka could do to stop it either, they all had turned.

“The Republic has fallen Bo!” She didn’t truly believe the words Maul told her until just now as she repeated them. There was no going back to what was. “The clones are being controlled by the Chancellor. They’ve been ordered to hunt down and kill all the Jedi. They must have known that the Mandalorians aided me. That’s why they’re attacking you.”

Bo’s head popped over the crate and she unloaded her blaster. Even through the hologram, Ahsoka could hear the anarchy. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Bo-Katan and her people were supposed to be free, Maul was supposed to be brought to justice, and she was supposed to see Anakin again. None of those things were happening now.

Bo came in view of the hologram again. “Whatever their reason of turning on us, it won’t be forgotten.”

“I don’t think it matters now. Will you be able to secure Mandalore?”

“We will.”

The look in Bo’s eyes told otherwise. She looked almost _afraid_. That was something Ahsoka had never seen in the Mandalorian, or any Mandalorian. Even when she had started a former Sith Lord in the face, she hadn’t looked afraid. But now, everything was uncertain. Not only the fate of Mandalore, but the fate of the galaxy.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do.” Ahsoka admitted.

“Come back to Mandalore. I know you just left but help us finish taking the planet back.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “I can’t. If the clones saw me with you it’d be even more reason for them to kill you. Besides, I have someone that I can’t bring back.”

There was no way she could bring Maul all the way back to Mandalore. He would just align with his Death Watch and try to seize the planet once more. She didn’t want to tell Bo-Katan that she’d been working with Maul, but she deserved to know the truth.

“You have a clone with you?”

Ahsoka sharply exhaled. That would work too. “Yes. I figured out a way to save him. I can’t bring him back into battle. The other clones would kill him and all of us as well. I cannot take that risk. I’m sorry.”

Bo nodded. “I understand. You’ve done more than enough to help us. Once Mandalore is ours again, should you need me, you know how to find me.”

“Good luck.”

The Mandalorian nodded and disappeared from the hologram. Ashoka should feel guilty that she wasn’t going back to help, but she didn’t. There was no way she could bring Maul and Rex back to that hellstorm. She also couldn’t go back. She didn’t have it in her to kill anymore clones. No one would benefit from that.

She still didn’t know what they were going to do next. She hadn’t asked for his opinion, but Maul probably would suggest going into hiding. That’s what he was best at. Ahsoka though, was done being in hiding. She had lived that life far too long after leaving the Jedi Order. She would not sit around and do nothing as the fate of the galaxy was determined.

Her mind wracked for places they needed to go or people she could reach out to. Anakin was gone, Obi-Wan was probably dead, as well as the other Jedi. She had sensed even Master Plo’s death when it happened. The thought alone made her wanted to break down and cry, but she didn’t. There would be a time and place for that. It wasn’t right now though.

She finally thought of the right person to reach out for help to.

“Padme?”

Moments later the kind woman appeared on her holo device. Except, she wasn’t smiling like she had been during most of their time together. Her cheeks were covered in splotches of red and her eyes were watery. She was also… pregnant. Very pregnant.

“Ahsoka! You’re alive. Thank goodness.”

“I’m fine. What happened to you?” She asked.

Padme clutched her arms to her chest. More tears fell on her cheeks. “There was an attack on the Jedi temple. People are saying that the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic, but I’m not sure what to believe. And Anakin…”

“What about Anakin?”

Ahsoka had felt his turn back on the ship. The man she had known and loved was gone. But she wasn’t sure if Padme knew that, or even understood what was happening. She knew that Padme and Anakin had been good friends for a long time. He wouldn’t try to hurt her, would he?

“He’s changed Ahsoka. He’s not himself. He left Coruscant not too long ago, saying he’s going to end the war.”

Anakin was most likely headed to where Sidious was. That’s where the war started, and most likely where it would end.

“Padme, I need you to tell me where he is. If I could get to him, I can help him.”

There was no way to save Anakin. Even though that’s what she told Padme, he was too far gone. She wasn’t sure if she could hurt him if it came down to it, but she could stop Sidious. She and Maul could, just like he said the first time they met.

Padme sighed. “Only if you promise to go as a friend… He said he was going to the Mustafar system. I don’t know what he’s doing there. Please help him Ahsoka I beg of you.”

“I will, I promise. And… congrats on the baby.”

Padme gently cradled her stomach. “The baby is Anakin’s…”

Her eyes grew wide. It all made sense now. Anakin and Padme were more than just friends all those years. How did Ahsoka not realize it? The signs were there all along. That’s why Anakin had always been so protective over her, and why they were always off on some ‘mission’ with one another. They had been secretly together all along.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Please Ahsoka, bring my husband home to me.” She begged.

The hologram cut off and Ahsoka was left with her brokenness once more. She didn’t know what she was going to find on Mustafar. There could be nothing to find, or she could encounter the greatest battle of her life.

“I remember that woman.”

Ahsoka ignited the saber and whipped it towards the voice. She found Maul propped up in the doorway. He didn’t flinch at the blade in his face. She knew it couldn’t have been anyone else. But it still startled her all the same.

“I thought I told you to stay put.”

“I remember that woman. She was the Queen on Naboo a long time ago, back during the invasion. I still had legs then…" He huffed. He was probably thinking about Obi-Wan. "It’s a shame she ended up with the likes of Skywalker.”

She disengaged the blade and clipped it back to her belt. There was no use threatening him with it if it didn’t scare him.

“Anakin is twice the man you’ll ever be!”

“But I didn’t topple the Republic now did I, Tano? Even in the face of his destruction, you still defend your master. It’s your greatest weakness.”

Her hand curled into a fist. “It is not.”

“Then say out loud what he is.”

She gritted her teeth. God, she really hated him. Maybe she should have left him in that cage. She might have died trying to escape, but at least she wouldn’t have to listen to his crap. She decided to indulge him though, maybe it would shut him up.

“Anakin is a Sith! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Precisely. Now what did the Queen say about where Skywalker was going?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He took a step towards her. “Don’t play coy with me padawan. The Queen said he was going to end the war, where is he headed?”

She thought long and hard about the consequences of going to Mustafar. They could encounter more clones, Sidious, or Anakin. There were no good outcomes from any of them being there. But it was better than hiding. There was a small chance that Ahsoka could change the outcome of this war, and she was going to take that chance.

“Mustafar System.” She said.

“Then what are we waiting around for? Let’s go end the war first, or even shift the tide in our favor. Together?”

Maul extended his hand to her like he did in the throne room. It was a very gentle offer, from a very dangerous man. But he hadn’t betrayed her yet so there was some hope. She gently lowered his hand and placed her own behind her back. This was worth the risk.

“Let’s go to Mustafar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update so quickly I'm a slow writer :) hope y'all are still enjoying
> 
> Personal update on me: I'm a college graduate!!! I can't believe that I'm done, even though that I'm still kind of bummed that graduation got cancelled. I even did my grad cap as Ahsoka. And I posted it on my instagram and Ashley commented on it :') so yeah I cried last night.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading and enjoying. I love all the Maulsoka's ❤❤❤ y'all are great


	5. Back Into the Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul POV. Just a reminder this fic deviates from the original ROTS canon.  
> Enjoy!

Maul and Ahsoka climbed into the cockpit. He got into the pilot’s chair without any objections from the girl. He’d never seen her fly, but she didn’t seem like the pilot type. Besides, the poor girl might burst into tears at any moment. It was just better if he flew.

Despite his remarks towards her, he understood how she felt. It was no small thing to have your entire world turned upside down. It’s how he felt every day for ten years on Lotho Minor. He had wallowed in his misery for losing his legs and losing other things. It’s also what he felt when Sidious had killed Savage and locked him away. Maul had decided that he would leave the girl alone for now. Even if her emotions did cause her to get sloppy. Who knows, maybe those emotions would be fueled towards the dark side. That sure would be interesting to watch.

He punched in the coordinate to Mustafar. It was in the outer rim, on the opposite side of the galaxy… over 19,000 parsecs. It would take some time to get there. His hand hovered over the hyperspace lever. He glanced back over to the girl one more time, looking for conformation. It was something that he needed. He didn’t want to get all the way to Mustafar, having her whine that he’d forced her to go. Also, he wouldn’t admit it to her, but he needed some reassurance to go himself. He was afraid to see his old master. There’s no telling how much more powerful he’d grown since Maul’s capture.

The girl looked confused but gave a nod of approval. He pulled the lever back and the ship jumped to hyperspace. The blue tunnel quickly enveloped the ship. There was no turning back now. After this jump, they only had enough fuel left for one more. So, they had to make this count.

“How long till we reach Mustafar?” She asked.

“About…”

Before he could finish, alarms blared throughout the cockpit. Multiple lights flashed red. He knew this ship was a piece of crap from the moment he laid eyes on it. They hadn’t much of a choice when escaping that damn carrier though.

He furiously began to flip controls, searching the data log for the problem. “Kriff…”

The girl jumped up, grabbing a pair of goggles and a data pad. “I’ll go to the back and see what’s going on.”

She had disappeared before he had a chance to object. She didn’t seem to enjoy his company. He couldn’t say that he blamed her. Sometimes Maul himself didn’t enjoy his own company. There was no one that truly had, except for maybe Savage. 

Maul thought about his brother ever day. He thought about the way the Sidious killed him. But mostly Maul thought about how cruel he was to his own brother. It was in his nature to seek out an apprentice, to train them like Sidious had trained him. But deep down he knew Savage hadn’t been looking for a master, but for a brother. And Maul had denied him that. Ever since that day, he swore that he would get revenge. For Savage.

That’s all he had now, revenge. Against Kenobi and now Sidious. Without his revenge, he didn’t know what he’d do. He’d probably just fall apart.

His thoughts dissipated when a few of the blinking lights to turned off. The alarms shut off as well. That didn’t take long. The girl seemed to know her stuff. The ship should hold together until they got to Mustafar. However long that would take. He just hoped that they weren’t too late to… whatever is going to happen there.

To end the war, as The Queen so eloquently put it. With Sidious now in control, that meant destroying the rest of the Separatists. With how consumed by the dark side he most likely was by now, it would be an easy task for Skywalker.

Maul thought on how he would be able to kill the man. Had he not fallen from grace already, it would be a simple fight. But Skywalker would be a much harder opponent to defeat now that he was filled with rage. Maul was going to need help from the girl. It was going to be nearly impossible to convince her to kill her old master, but it was worth a shot. If he couldn’t convince her, she could at least be a distraction while Maul took him out.

Skywalker was going to be the ‘easy’ part of this mission. The main challenge would be once Sidious arrived. Maul and Savage were not able to defeat the Sith Lord on Mandalore, so it would be a miracle if he and the girl could. It would also be easier if she had her lightsabers. But Maul was going to make do with the options in front of him.

That’s what he was best at, finding options. The survivor in him had wanted to cut and run. To find a corner in the galaxy and hide in it. Hide in a place where Sidious would never find him. The girl earlier had asked why he hadn’t ditched her out into space yet. The thought had crossed his mind, but the slim chance at getting revenge was just too good to pass up. He had to do this now, before Sidious became even more powerful. And Maul needed the girl’s help to do it.

His mind racked with ideas of what he could teach her before they reached the planet. Life force shielding would most likely be helpful. When Sidious arrived, he would only be interested in Maul not the girl. If she could shield herself from him, it would give them the advantage.

He flipped through the security cams to see if she was done, but he found another scene before him. The girl was once again fraternizing with the clone. He was finally awake. It was wrong to eavesdrop on their intimate moment, but he didn’t care. He turned the volume up so he could hear them speaking.

“I was so scared that I wouldn’t be able to save you.” The girl said.

The clone shifted his arms. He was still bounded to the pole. “It’s okay kid. You did everything you could.”

The girl sat down next to him. Maul could tell she cared deeply for this clone. But he couldn’t understand why she could care for such a thing. It wasn’t even truly a man. The clones were soldiers, tools. Breed to fight and die. They were meant for nothing more. And now that they had also filled their role in killing the Jedi, they had no purpose.

Her head rested on the clone’s shoulder. “Except I didn’t. Jesse… he’s dead because of me. So is everyone else. It’s all my fault…”

“Don’t talk like that Ahsoka. This thing, it’s bigger than any one of us. It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe if I had listened to him…”

Maul’s eyes grew wide. There was only one person she should have listened to, and that was him. He couldn’t believe that she was admitting it. She had been right though. If she had listened to him in the throne room, maybe things would be different. Now though, they at least had a chance to stop things from getting worse.

Not that Maul cared whether the Republic fell, but it would be a lot hard for him to go back to Crimson Dawn under an Empire. He wanted there to be chaos, and for that to happen Sidious and Skywalker needed to die.

“It’s alright Ahsoka. It’s alright…” The girl collapsed onto the clone, seeking comfort. Maul turned the camera off. He didn’t need to watch anymore.

At least the ship was in good shape. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck out in space with those two. He turned on the autopilot. Maul mulled around the cockpit for another hour before deciding that he needed to talk to the girl. She’s had her time to grieve.

He didn’t find the pair in the back of this ship, but on the cot he had been laying on earlier. He let out a small hiss at the sight. How dare she unchain that thing. They still didn’t know if it was going to turn on the two of them.

The clone scrambled when he caught sight of Maul.

“What is he doing here?”

The girl grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. “Rex! It’s okay. He helped us escape.”

“And why would he do that? He’s a Sith Lord.”

Maul scoffed and stepped into the room. “ _Former_ Sith Lord. No longer Darth. Now, just Maul.”

“He’s still not to be trusted.”

The girl met his eyes for the first time. She almost looked sorry almost, for the clone’s actions. The look was quickly replaced with rage. “I know Rex. I don’t trust him either. But right now, we… _I_ need his help.”

A surge of confidence rushed through Maul. It was about time she was admitting the truth. She had lived in denial for so long, probably her whole life. That’s all the Jedi Order did, make people live in denial. Hopefully the girl was done living that life. If he could get her to see the truth this would all be easier.

“Where are we headed?” The clone asked.

“To end the war. And to kill Sidious and his new apprentice.” Maul said.

The girl placed a reassuring hand on the clone’s shoulder. “We found out where Anakin is headed. But _we are not_ going to harm him.”

“Well, we’ll see how that plan works out when he tries to take your head off.” Maul huffed.

The girl truly was foolish if she thought there was a chance of saving her old master. The man she had known was gone and would easily try to kill them both. He only hoped that he could convince her otherwise before they reached Mustafar.

Her hand curled into a fist. “Shouldn’t you be piloting the ship?”

“We need to talk. Alone.” He said.

“I’m not interested in talking with you.”

He lunged forward and snatched her arm. “Listen _padawan_ , we’re about to face not one, but two Sith Lords! If you want to make it through the night you will do as I say.”

The girl smacked his hand away. He saw something change in her eyes. Almost like a switch turned on. Good, that’s what he needed. She would have to learn to tap into her rage to access this power. It wasn’t something one could do without power.

“I defeated you. I’m not afraid of anything we’re going to face.”

Maul couldn’t help but laugh. “You should be. And you would be wise to listen to what I have to say.”

The girl took a deep breath and relaxed. She looked towards the clone for reassurance.

“Fine. Let’s go talk.” She headed towards the door.

Maul pointed at the clone. “I think you forgot something.”

She knew exactly what he meant. “He’s not going to hurt us! I destroyed the chip in his head.”

Maul said nothing as he stood in the doorway, blocking her from leaving. He wasn’t going to let that clone be unbounded unless one of them were there to watch it. Chip or no chip, that clone could still be dangerous.

With a sigh, she placed the cuffs back on the clone and chained it to the wall. “This is only temporary. I’ll be back soon.”

Both she and Maul left the quarters. They walked side by side down the corridor. He placed his hands behind his back. The girl, surprisingly, hadn’t reached for the lightsaber that hung from her belt. He had decided to let her keep it, for this moment. Maybe she would learn to trust him a little. They wouldn’t succeed if she didn’t trust him. Besides, he could easily disarm her if she tried to attack him with it. 

“So… you care for him?” Maul said. Small talk usually wasn’t his forte. He also didn’t consider the clone to be truly a man. But it was like he wasn’t thinking earlier, he needed the girl to trust him. No matter how excruciating that process might be.

“Why yes. I’ve known him ever since I was a padawan. He’s always been a good friend.”

“Anything more than a friend?” He gave her a look. It’s not that he was _jealous_. He didn’t want anything to do with the girl. But the way she had curled into him for comfort had got him thinking. The pair seemed too close to be just allies.

She rolled her eyes. “No, nothing like that. Even though I’m not in the Order anymore; I couldn’t see myself ever having an attachment like that.”

The girl looked down at her feet. Blush formed on her face. The girl probably had never even been kissed before. Not that Maul had any room to talk. He’d never cared for anything of that sort though. He had trained as a Sith until he was twenty-two. Then was the long ten plus years on Lotho Minor. And now he had no idea. After Sidious was dead, he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

“I had just been curious after hearing The Queen was with Skywalker’s child. It seems that not all you Jedi are as _celibate_ as you claim to be. Even Kenobi had…”

The blonde Duchess flashed through Maul’s mind. He can still remember the feeling when the darksaber pierced her heart. At the time he had reveled in that feeling, but now he felt nothing towards it. It didn’t satisfy him anymore. He didn’t regret it in the slightest though. Satine had been a fool. She had led the Mandalorians astray for far too long. Mandalore was better off without her. Kenobi though, had been crushed. Maul took away the thing that he loved the most. That’s what he deserved for not letting go. Still, he thought of the blonde woman quite often for some strange reason. He didn’t know why.

Maul shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get to work.”

He took a step back. They were in the loading dock. It was quiet enough for her to focus. But if she caused him trouble, he could always jettison her off the ship.

“What are we doing here?” The girl asked.

“You need to learn how to shield your life force if we are to defeat Sidious. You will need to tap into your rage but also keep it in check. Otherwise he’ll use everything against you.”

He reached out grabbed the saber off her belt with the force and pointed to the floor. “Sit down.” She had moved to get it back, but stopped halfway. That was a smart move on her behalf.

“I don’t see the point of this.” Despite her complaints, the girl sat on the floor and crossed her legs to await his instructions.

“You need to reach deep down and find a moment that angers you. The most hated moment in your life. Let it fill you up. Then smother it, shielding that moment from the galaxy. Then you can disappear. No other force sensitive being will be able to detect you.”

The girl contemplated his words. If she was smart, she would do everything he said without question. But it seemed she at least saw the merit in them with some convincing. Learning this skill would be a key in defeating Sidious. She placed her hands on her legs and closed her eyes.

He watched as her face formed a snarl. She had tapped into her anger, but he could still feel her life force. It was stronger than ever. It burned off her like heat from a fire. Maul found himself wanting to explore that fire, but he didn’t. There wasn’t time right now.

“Come on, Tano. You can do better!”

Her eyes snapped open. “This is worthless! If you’re going to show me something, show me how you fight with the saber. Tapping into my rage isn’t going to help.”

Maul took a step forward and glared down at her. “Learning this is the only thing that will keep you alive. Trust me padawan, in your state you wouldn’t last a minute against Sidious, or Skywalker. Now tap into your anger and try again.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Maul closed his own and reached out. He was going to probe her to see if she could take the pressure.

The rage started at first. It burned off her again. He couldn’t help but wonder which moment she had chosen. It had to be a strong moment to do something like this. The girl burned for a few more seconds but then that fire was gone. Maul probed at her mind but found nothing. She was completely shielded.

He opened his eyes to a shocking sight. The girl was tense and strained in every muscle. Not only had she shielded her mind, but she looked strange. Some parts of her almost looked _transparent_. Almost... That wasn’t possible though. Force cloaking was an ancient technique, not used since the Old Republic. It was also extremely difficult to master. But somehow this girl had almost done it. Or maybe Maul was simply imagining it. He wasn’t sure. It was most likely the latter. It had been a very long day after all.

The girl opened her own eyes and she returned to normal. Her life force also came back. Not as a flame this time though, but as a simmer.

“How was that?” She asked.

“That was… excellent.” He was quite impressed. She had tapped into her rage surprisingly easy. Maybe it was the time she had spent around Skywalker all those years.

A smile spread across her face. 

Maul did another thing that surprised himself. He extended her hand to help her up. The girl eyed it for a moment. He was expecting her to swat it away like she had multiple times before. But this time, she took it, despite all her remarks saying that she never would.

Her hand was much softer than he imagined. It was strange how something that could have been through so much battle be so delicate. Once she was on her feet, she pulled her hand away. There was a small part of him though that wished she wouldn’t have.

“Thank you for teaching me that. It might be useful.”

The girl was being a lot more civil to him for a reason he didn’t understand. It might have something to do with her conversation with the clone earlier, or possible The Queen.

He nodded. “We’re going to need every advantage to defeat Sidious.”

Her eyes glanced towards the ground. She nervously clasped her hands in front. “Can I… ask you something?”

Maul had no response but gave her a look indicating she could continue.

“Are you afraid to face your old master?” She asked.

A string of memories flashed through Maul’s mind. The feeling of Savage’s death came rushing back. He had begged for mercy that night. Except, his abuser did not grant him that wish. He was afraid to face Sidious, but he would never admit that to the girl.

He hissed. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“I am… I know fear isn’t a good thing. That confronting fear is the ‘destiny’ of a Jedi. But the thing is, I’m not a Jedi anymore. I’ve found that, sometimes fear can be a good thing.”

“That is a clouded view of the force. But tell me, when you shielded yourself just now, what moment filled you with rage?” He asked.

The girl stood a little straighter. The heat that came off her life force faded. She was attempting to close herself off from him but in all the wrong ways. She dodged his question and shook her head.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. What’s your moment?”

Maul growled. The girl was very difficult to have a simple conversation with. He didn’t know why he was even bothering trying to talk to her. One reason could be, that he would gain an advantage if he knew what made her tick. Another could be that’d it been so long since he had a simple conversation with anyone. Barking orders at the Mandalorians didn’t necessarily count. He decided to indulge the girl. 

“I think about the death of my brother and all the time that I was captured. Sidious and Dooku would come and torture me without end. There was so much lightning…”

That was their main weapon against him. Sith lightning had to be one of the most painful things in the galaxy. He never wanted to feel that again. He would do anything to prevent that from happening again.

“I-“

A loud noise caught both of their attention. Their conversation had become quickly forgotten. A large quake rocked the ship. It tilted at a 45-degree angle. Crates began to slide across the loading dock. Maul fell backwards into the wall. The girl stumbled and fell forward right into him. Her face planted into his chest.

Two more quakes rippled across the ship. Maul found himself gripping her arms until they passed. She didn’t push away from him. The ship soon leveled out.

She awkwardly peeled herself off him. That had been the second time today where they had a closer encounter. In Maul's mind that was too many. The two shared a look and spoke in unison. “Cockpit!”

They rushed back to the front of the ship practically tripping over one another with each quake. The pair quickly took their seats. The sight from the cockpit truly amazed Maul. In front of them was a planet on fire. Every inch of the surface was gushing with magma that could be seen even from outside the planet’s atmosphere. There was also something else.

“That’s a droid control ship!” The girl shouted.

The exterior of the control ship was damaged. A large hole had blown into the bridge, recently it looked like. Large pieces floated out in space. Maul ran a scan of the ship. There were no life forms on it, or even any droid transmissions. The damage also appeared to be done by a single fighter. He couldn’t believe his eyes. One ship did this. He couldn’t imagine the amount of skill needed for a single fighter to take down something this size.

“Did they fire on us?” She asked.

“No… there’s nothing onboard that thing. It must have been debris that directly hit us. But one fighter caused this much damage.” Thankfully, the ship did not take damage from the debris. Maul found himself once again surprised.

“Who could have done something like this.” The girl looked over to him.

Once again, Maul gave her no answer. _She really needed to stop asking questions that she clearly knew that answer to._ It was another one of her weaknesses. She knew exactly who the pilot was that did this. And so did he. The man in question was headed to end the war, and he certainly had been doing an excellent job.

“We’re making our approach.”

As the ship descended into the atmosphere, Maul felt the temperature increase. The heat was something he would never truly get used to. He much preferred the cool climate of Dathomir. This planet though was hot indeed. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He glanced over to the girl to see that she had taken a disliking to the temperature as well.

There was still debris that still floated in the upper atmosphere. The scans from the ship only showed one large complex nearby. That had to be where the Separatists were, and Skywalker, and Sidious.

“I just hope we’re not too late.” She whispered.

Maul couldn’t help but agree with that. He slowly landed the ship a good distance away from the complex. They didn’t need to be too close. He placed them on a large flat rock. A river of lava separated them from the complex. This would give them the advantage for any stealth incursion. He powered down the controls.

“I’m going to get Rex.”

He snatched her arm once again. “That clone is not coming with us!”

“He’ll be able to help! And he’s coming. I'm not leaving him again.”

The girl broke away and disappeared from the cockpit. This was going to be slightly harder than he thought. The clone did not fit into the plan he created. It would only get in the way. No matter. He would figure something out. Maul always did.

He exited the cockpit and lowered the loading deck of the ship. His boots crunched into the dirt. The Mustafar air instantly singed his skin anhd ash settled on his clothes. This had to be the hottest planet he’d ever been on. Probably the hottest in the galaxy. It was the perfect setting for what was about to happen.

Moments later the girl emerged from the ship. A gray cloak was draped over her shoulders. The clone also followed behind her.

“I don’t like the look of this Ahsoka.” The clone said.

She shook her head. “I know. But this is the only way. For Anakin.”

“For General Skywalker.”

They both turned their attention to Maul. He sighed. Oh, how foolish they both were. That attitude would soon change when they saw what Skywalker has become. And the three of them were going to destroy him and the Sith, once and for all. Or some of them would die trying. Now, he just needed to explain the plan that he had been forming.

“Alright. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reference I used for the approx number of parsecs between Mandalore and Mustafar:   
> www.swgalaxymap.com It's actually a really cool map with all the star wars planets on it. It's really interesting to see what planets are close to one another.
> 
> Also I learned about force cloaking the other day and I thought it was cool af and wanted Ahsoka to semi-learn another cool af power: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_cloak Idk if I got it completely right, but hey this fic deviates from canon so it's all good
> 
> I tried my best with maul pov, he is a very complex character to write. Next chapter will continue on mustafar and switch back to ahsoka pov. I'm not trying to redeem or mellow him, but tbh Maul just wants a friend. He deadass tries to recruit Ahsoka like 4 times, and then even more than that with Ezra. That man is lonely but won't admit it.  
> Also! I'm so sorry I called Rex an 'it". But I don't think Mauls sees clones as men. It still broke my heart to write it though😭
> 
> If you're still enjoying, please leave a comment. Thanks for reading❤


End file.
